My Only Valentine
by KHighness
Summary: Samantha Morgan is his only Valentine and Jason Morgan romances her like no other. He's the only man who knows how to feed her soul, her heart, and her spirit as well as he feeds her cravings.


_GH didn't see fit to give their Supercouple, JaSam, a Valentine's Day scene this year, so I'm righting that injustice by making up my own. Sam is very pregnant in the story right now, which means, not only will this Valentine's Day be her last chance for some real romance for a while, but she really deserves some pampering. Poor thing has been running around Port Charles looking for Morgan's killer, trying to save wreckless Sonny from himself (as usual), saving her assaulter (of all fucking people), being her drunk mama's backbone and her immature sister Krissy's reason, remaining passive with her husband's ex, who we know she just wants to snatch, (even though GH is appallingly trying to make them friends, AS IF) - so, when will it be time for SAM? Right now, that's when…._ _smut warning_ _!_

Sam was tired. As she stroked her mom's ego for the tenth time that day, she wished she could just say, "suck it up and deal already, mom!" She knew that was a bit harsh, but Julian is not worth all the pain and heartache that Alexis was putting herself through. How many times had she been lied to and manipulated over the years? Countless times. With her track record with men she should have a backbone made out of steel, and Sam realized that for many years, that's what she thought her mom possessed. She could not reconcile the strong, fiercely independent, kickass woman that her mom was, to this beaten and down trodden alcoholic sitting in front of her. Empowered Alexis was gone and in her place was one drunken mess of a woman, watching her life and everything that she'd worked so hard for, just vanish because of Julian. Sam wanted to be angry at her mother for not being stronger through this, but she couldn't be…she understands all too well the despair, the soul-numbing hurt and devastation that can come from realizing that everything that you thought was real and unique between you and the love of your life, was built on thin air. She remembered all too well the shit storm that her life had become when Jason had shattered her heart into a zillion pieces and walked over the scraps to lay himself at another woman's feet. Sam remembered how lost and angry she was for the longest time, and she endeavored to save her mom from that fate. Julian has all but destroyed her mother and if that son of a bitch hadn't given her life, she would drag his sorry ass out to the same alley where he destroyed Alexis and end his miserable existence. But her mother needed her right now. Sam found it heartbreaking to find out that Alexis had been wallowing silently, in pain and heartbreak, spiraling out of control before their very unseeing eyes, secretly getting drunk and watching her life cut to shreds, all the while feeling alone and desolate. Sam couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the signs, that Alexis hadn't felt like she could turn to her. She would never judge her, she would support her and be anything she needs right now, a sympathetic ear, a strong shoulder to cry on, an accomplice to Julian's murder ( _she was sure she could get Jason and Curtis to hide the body_ ), anything she needs.

She had been at the house with Alexis all afternoon, listening as she unburdened on Sam again, explaining her recent actions and vowing to do better by her girls. Sam was happy to see some semblance of her strong, determined mother back. She would get back her law license ( _something else the cowardly bastard took from her)_ , and she would regain the trust and respect of her girls. They'd hugged, and cried, and laughed and commiserated, until they were both spent. They sat on the couch now, all cried out and sick of thinking and talking about sorry ass Julian. Mercifully, there came a knock at the door. Sam walked over and opened it to reveal what appeared to be a driver, judging from his uniform and the hat held in one hand. "Good evening, Mrs. Morgan," he said as he tipped his head slightly and handed her a perfect pink rose in full bloom, and a note. "With Mr. Morgan's compliments." Sam beamed at the mention of her love, as she reached for the rose and the note, which read, "I hate to pull you away from your family but I need to shower you with love right this very minute. Come meet me, Mighty Mouse. All my love, J." Sam was still grinning as she turned to face Alexis who had come up behind her, looking at her curiously.

"It's from Jason."

Alexis smiled, "I gathered."

Sam turned back to the driver, who introduced himself. "My name is Hardwick, and I will be your driver this evening."

"I'm sorry Hardwick, but I can't leave right now. You should go, I'll call my husband and let him know that I can't..", she started, but Alexis cut her off.

"Nonsense. Don't go anywhere," she said to the driver. Grabbing her daughter by both arms, she turned her to face her again, "go be with your husband. It's Valentine's Day for pete's sake."

"But mom, we were in the middle of something."

Alexis rubbed her daughter's arms quickly. "Honey, I'm fine now. Thank you for sitting with me, for listening, for being here, but I promise I'm fine." She pulled her brave, spunky, adorable daughter into her arms, "my sweet, sweet girl." Then she held her at arms length, cupping her face and looking into her eyes, "you go be with your husband. Jason is a good man, you were able to see that when so many people, including me, thought otherwise, and I am so happy that you fought for each other after everything that tested your love. You deserve every bit of this happiness that you have my sweet, so, go, go enjoy your Valentine."

Sam still wasn't sure but she wouldn't push her mother. She understood Alexis wanting a break from the heavy afternoon they'd had, but she didn't want to leave her alone, on Valentine's Day, to wallow by herself, maybe get tempted to reach for a bottle. As if reading her thoughts, her mother continued, "I'm going to call my sponsor and go to a meeting. I've been cooped up in the house all day…you go, that's an order."

"Okay, but if you need me you call me, whether it's the middle of the night, or five minutes after I walk out that door, you call me, promise?"

"Promise." Alexis kissed her finger and crossed it over her heart to seal the promise.

Sam grabbed her coat from the railing by the door and headed out behind the driver. She smiled again when she saw the limo her husband had sent for her, a smile that got even wider when she got in the back and saw more pink roses waiting for her, with another note resting atop a chunk of macadamia nut brittle. It read, "keep Scout happy…I can't wait to see you both." Her hormones kicked in then and her eyes welled with tears. She rubbed her big, pregnant belly and laid the note down so she could reach for some brittle, "your daddy is the sweetest man alive, I can't wait for you to meet him."

Ten minutes later they had cleared through inner city traffic and were headed out of town. As the road got lonelier and they drove farther away from the city, Sam became a little uneasy. She looked at the driver through the partition and noted that she hadn't met him before, and it was unusual for Jason to send someone she didn't know to pick her up. Granted, he was no longer in the mob so she couldn't expect Max or Milo, but she knew all of Sonny's other guys, and he wasn't one of them. She thought of everything that was happening in their lives and chided herself for getting in the car before calling Jason first, to double check. For all she knew, she could have just walked right into getting kidnapped by the new player in town, the same one who's trail they were on for planting the bomb in Julian's car that killed Morgan Corinthos instead. With Curtis' help, she and Jason were getting closer to uncovering the mysterious woman's identity, and this could be a ruse to get them to back off. Calm down, Sam, she thought to herself. You're a PI, work this out.

She saw that the driver's focus was on the road, so she took the opportunity to ease down so that she could reach the knife in her boot. She would be ready when the car stopped, pregnant or not Sam Morgan would not go down easy. She was breathing hard when she finally straightened back up in the seat, rubbing her belly again. "That's not as easy as it used to be, Scout. Mommy can't even see her toes anymore." She looked through the partition again and Hardwick was still watching the road as he took them farther out of town. Sam reached in her pocket for her phone to call Jason. "We're almost there, Mrs. Morgan." They had turned off the main road now and as she looked around them, Sam suddenly realized where they were. She put her phone away, staring at the cabin as it came into view. The tears were in her eyes again. "Damn hormones."

Hardwick pulled up to the little path that led to the cabin, hopped out and opened Sam's door for her, extending an arm to help her out.

"Thank you, Hardwick, I'll take it from here."

His voice was always music to her ears. Even though it had changed when he ripped a tube from his throat during the time he was being held at Crichton Clark Clinic, it still sent a tingle down her spine when he spoke. Everything about her husband sends tingles and butterflies throughout her body, Sam thought, as she turned to watch him walking toward them, a mischievous smile decking his handsome face. That handsome face was different now too, thanks to the actions of a careless hit and run driver, but the heart of the man whom she had fallen so completely in love with so many years ago, was very much the same. Sam returned his smile. "You know, Mr. Morgan, in some circles this could be labeled as kidnapping."

Jason finished tipping Hardwick, then stopped right in front of his wife, so close that their bodies were brushing up together as he smiled down at her. "Promise you won't turn me in and I promise to worship at your feet all…" he leant in and kissed her lips, "night…", another kiss, "long." This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, and devoured her lips.

Sam was breathless when he released her finally. She looked into his shimmering blue eyes, "well, you're off to a very good start Mr. Morgan. I can hardly wait."

He took her hand and turned toward the cabin, but feeling her right hand clasped, he turned it over so he could see what she was holding. He looked at her quizzically, and said, "let me guess - you were preparing for a duel to the death…by knife." Sam chuckled and poked his rib teasingly. "No, but a girl can never be too careful." She rubbed her belly lovingly, "Scout and I gotta watch out for ourselves when daddy's elsewhere slaying dragons." Jason just laughed at that, moving ahead of her again.

"So, where is your little mini me right now, while you're out here in the woods being mysterious and romantic?" Sam asked.

Jason smiled back at her. "Danny wanted to stay at Monica's tonight, so I dropped him off after we spent the afternoon exploring the aquarium. Something about a candy hearts wrestle mania with Alice."

"We better watch out for those two, Jason. The way they spoil our son, one of these days he's likely to just wanna move in."

"We'd build an attic in the penthouse and lock him in there first," he teased her.

"I'm serious, Jason." She slapped him playfully on the arm as they came to the end of the path. As he opened the front door, he turned around and stooped down, swinging Sam up into his arms, carrying her over the threshold. Sam laughed, happily. "Jason, what are you doing? I weigh a ton with my big belly."

"You're still light as a feather," he marveled that his tiny wife, even eight months pregnant, fit so easily and weightlessly in his arms. As he put her down inside the room, Sam noted that while the cabin looked very similar to how it did on their Wedding night, her husband had changed a few things, including the ambiance. That night they had stopped at the cabin spontaneously, so the only thing there was beer, but tonight, the room was set up like a dream. There were lit candles and pink roses everywhere, from the mantel over the fireplace, to the sofa table behind the couch, to the beautiful table set for two, to the bedside tables next to the king size bed over in the corner. The bed was laden with pink and red rose petals, and there was a trail of them leading to the bathroom. Sam was in full blown tears now, as she turned to look at her husband, cocking her head slightly to the right as she asked, "our honeymoon cabin? You decorated our cabin for tonight?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head, as he used his thumbs to brush the tears from her cheeks, "why are you crying, Mighty Mouse? This is supposed to be a _good_ surprise."

"It is Jason, it's the best surprise. I just love it so much," Sam replied as she covered the hands now cupping her face with her own. "I love you, thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too, baby, so much more than I could ever show you." He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, and as always, he saw his future, his past, and his present there in their depth. She was his everything, his friend, his lover, his confidant, his conscience, his champion, the mother of his children, the nurturer of his soul…his backup, and he would make sure that she felt loved and adored every single day that they had together. "You know that I've never seen the point of choosing one day to show the person that you care about that you love them, because I love you everyday and I try to show you every single day, but since it's Valentine's Day, I'm going to just take it as an excuse to pamper you so much more." He kissed her again, before he took her hand and led her towards the bathroom, following the rose petals he'd laid out earlier. Sam smiled and followed him obediently. A shower with her sexy husband was always a plus.

Jason opened the bathroom door and stepped aside to allow Sam to walk in past him, watching her face for the moment his surprise would register. He wasn't disappointed. The sudden realization, followed by the pure elation that transformed her gorgeous face when she saw the tub, was everything. "Jason, you didn't?" She turned to face him but he was already reaching for her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside before he reached to unbutton her maternity pants. Sam looked up into his eyes and smiled. This man knew her so well. He knew how to take care of not only her physical being but also her spirit. She had been feeling drained and sad from taking care of her mother and running interference with her sister, and her husband somehow knew exactly what she needed tonight. "I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised, I mean, nobody knows me like you do, Jason." Sam was naked now, and as she got ready to step into the tub, she saw Jason reach for the hem of his own t-shirt. Her eyes widened incredulously as he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. "You're joining me?"

His response was to smile coyly at her, then remove his boots and jeans and boxers. He stepped closer to his wife, reaching out to rub her very pregnant belly, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said as he lowered his head to claim her lips, tenderly at first, then bringing his other hand to cup the back of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. Sam never felt more loved than in that moment. Jason hated even the _thought_ of a bubble bath, yet he was ready to take one with her now, just to show his love. She had been pleading for years, and she'd even been successful in getting one once, a very long time ago. She was crying again as she kissed her beautiful man. She was so damn happy. Then, she was smiling as she suddenly pulled back, catching her breath. "Mr. Morgan, is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?"

Jason chuckled softly. "I can't help it Mrs. Morgan." He looked at her tenderly, his very expressive eyes reflecting his next words, "do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Sam gasped as he kissed her again, then lifted her into the tub, easing himself down to sit behind her and pulling her back to rest her head against his chest. "Is the water okay?" he asked her soothingly.

"It's perfect. Everything is perfect, Jason." She turned her head and reached up to kiss his lips. "You're absolutely perfect to me." She sighed and relaxed into his body, loving the silky feel of the hot bath on her skin, luxuriating in the watery paradise where they would spend the next thirty minutes, relaxed and wrapped up perfectly in each other, content and happy.

Lazily, Jason reached over to the side and grabbed the sponge, dipping it into the bubbles and lifting it to work slowly up Sam's arms. She laid her head back against him and sighed in utter contentment, as the sponge worked it's way across her sensitive breasts, lathering each one softly, before working its way down over her big belly, trailing down towards her mound. Her husband worked the sponge, parting her folds, moving inside to swirl around, his fingers straying from the sponge to find their way inside her. Sam purred with pleasure as Jason kissed her earlobe and began sucking his way down her neck to her collarbone, all the while using his fingers to explore her inner jewels. He knew that Sam was super sensitive during pregnancy, not to mention horny all the time, so he wasn't the least bit surprised when before long she was writhing against his hand, releasing a soft moan as he used his other hand to cup a sensitive breast, gingerly working the nipple between his fingers. Soon Sam could feel the coil building inside of her, as her Greek God worked his magic on her body, inserting his fingers while moving his thumb tantalizingly against her nub. Those magic fingers and tongue on her neck worked her until her body jerked, splashing water over the edge of the tub. Jason smiled smugly as he kissed her on the neck, pulling his fingers from her so they could travel upward to tease her nipple again. "Ready for dinner Mrs. Morgan?"

"You have no idea, babe. I want to taste you and feel you inside me, Jason."

He chuckled again. "All in due time, baby. First, we need to feed Scout something other than macadamia nut brittle."

"That was a sweet touch, by the way. I can't believe you remembered our Hawaiian treat."

"I thought you'd enjoy that." He slapped her thigh lightly, "let's go, out."

Sam was reluctant to give up her long, long awaited bubble bath with him, but the water was losing its heat, and she couldn't wait to see what was for dinner, realizing that she was indeed starving.

Dinner did not disappoint. By the time Sam finished pulling on one of her husband's t-shirts and ambled over to the table, he was taking food from the oven. "I'd know that smell anywhere…mmm, Noodle Buddha! Jaason!" He had brought Chinese take out from the Noodle Buddha with him and left it warming in the oven. As she took a seat she looked at him adoringly, "you spoil me, you know that?"

"I thought we already covered that…spoiling you is an essential part of the plan."

"Oh, and what plan is that, pray tell?"

"You know, the one where I spoil you rotten and treat you so well that you'll never want to leave me again." He was dead serious.

She smiled wide and looked at him adoringly, "well then, success. I could never leave you, Jason."

He placed a warm plate in front of her and poured them glasses of sparkling apple juice, before he took a seat across the table from where she sat. "I'm sorry there's no squid but as soon as Scout gets here you can start eating your outrageous seafood again."

Sam smiled, as the memory of the first time she fed him squid ran through her mind, and she couldn't help teasing him. "I know that must be very disappointing for you, I bet you were looking forward to me forcing you to try it again." She burst out laughing at the look that came over his face, "everytime! You get that same disgusted look every single time, but one day, Jason Morgan, one day I will get you to actually _like_ it."

"There isn't anything in this world that you couldn't get me to do, Sam - heck you've gotten me to try that horrible dish a number of times, but to actually _like_ it? I don't think so babe, not even for my persuasive and delectable wife."

Jason looked at his wife, the candlelight making her eyes dance as she laughed. He was worried earlier that the stress of the past few weeks might be getting to her, and he really wanted Sam to have a carefree pregnancy where the only thing she worried about was what to name the newest addition to their little family. Their first pregnancy had been wonderful, up until they'd lost their baby girl Lila so suddenly. The devastation of that loss will be with them both forever, and they thought they had been given the chance to have that again when Sam got pregnant with Danny, only fate had seen fit to throw a faux rape by the insipid Franco into their lives, causing a string of events that led to Jason being an ass to Sam during that pregnancy, so they'd missed out on alot. This time though, Jason was determined to make sure that Sam had the pregnancy they were always meant to share together, that she would love every minute right up to Scout's arrival. He couldn't say how much she'd enjoy the labor pains at that point, but he would be there for all of it, holding her hand through everything, just like he was always meant to do. He had gotten her to relax tonight, hopefully forgetting the problems of the town that always seemed to land at their feet, the most recent being Sonny facing prison, Sonny and Carly on the rocks again (for the millionth time), Morgan's death, Ava's part in Morgan's death, Julian trying to kill her mother and Alexis falling apart as a result, Kristina still struggling with her sexuality and exploding at her mother again, instead of supporting her…those were all problems stressing Sam and he had to make sure that tonight she left them all outside the sanctuary he'd built for her. He couldn't control everything and everyone around them, but he could make sure that he took his wife away from the chaos for awhile and remind her that she was the love of his life, in every single way. He would spoil and adore her until she was sick of it, then he'd do it all over again. He reached his right hand across the table to hold the one of hers that wasn't busy shoveling Chinese food into her cute little mouth at the moment, and intertwined their fingers. Sam chomped down on her Orange Chicken and looked over at him. She was glowing.

"This is so good, how did you know that I was starving?"

He couldn't resist, laughing softly he said, "Sam, you're always starving." He also couldn't help noting that he always had a smile on his face when he was around her. Even thoughts of her when she was nowhere near him brought little smiles to face. She makes me happy, he thought to himself, so fucking happy. It had always been that way with her.

"Hey, you try carrying a little human around inside you and see how much you eat." Secretly she had been more than a little worried that she would gain a ton of baby weight, which would make her less attractive to her husband, but she chided herself for even thinking it, whenever he looked at her like he was looking at her now, as if he wanted to grab her from the chair and put her on his plate. The room suddenly got warmer at that thought, Sam noticed. She kinda wished he'd actually think of it.

He couldn't resist teasing her some more, "that's now though, what was your excuse _before_ you were pregnant?"

She threw her napkin at him, laughing out loud, "oh, you've got jokes! Look at you, a regular Jimmy Kimmel these days, aren't you?"

He stood up and moved to her as he guided her up from the table to stand facing him, resting one hand on the side of their baby, as his other hand stroked her face lovingly. "No, no way Jimmy Kimmel gets to be this close to you." He lowered his head to claim her lips in a soft, slow kiss. "You're all mine, no way _any_ other man gets this close to you ever again."

Sam grabbed the front of his t-shirt, her fingers twisting into it as her knees started to get wobbly from her husband's kiss and his words. It wasn't like Jason to be possessive, but she didn't mind it one bit. He released her lips for a moment to look at her upturned, smiling face as she opened her beautiful eyes again, so she took that moment to reassure him, "as if any man has ever, or ever could, compare to you Jason Morgan." Sam used the hold she had on his shirt to pull his lips back down to hers again. She wanted him. He started swaying her then, which is when she noticed that he had picked up a tiny remote from the table. He smiled at her as he twirled it in his hand, simultaneously pressing it and wiggling his brows at her. Strains of their song suddenly filled the cabin as Jason tenderly touched Sam's forehead with his own, slowly turning her, swaying to the sound of Jayson Belt's "Just you and me." Sam closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. With just a kiss or a touch, Jason had often swept her off her feet and left her floating on clouds, but when he danced with her, something else that he didn't like to do, it was often at those times that she most felt the immense power of his love.

 _Baby, it's just you and me_

 _There's a thing they can't shake_

 _Maybe it's a little hard, sometimes to take_

 _But I'll tell you something_

 _It's a life worth living_

 _Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up, no_

 _Just so you know, I wouldn't give you up no_

With her eyes still closed and her head now pressed to his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating for her as he held her tight, Sam uttered, "thank you Jason, thank you for loving us so well." She lifted her head and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

Jason pulled back so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I should be the one thanking you Sam. You've never given up on me, even when I was my own worse enemy, which was pretty often…not when I pushed you away for what I felt was your safety, not when I was careless with our love and taking it for granted, not even when I couldn't remember anything about how much you mean to me. You've known me better than anyone, loved me better than anyone, and you've given me the family I've always wanted." He kissed her lips gingerly, "we've wanted Danny and Scout for so long, and it's because of your love and your faith in us that we'er here in this incredible place where I never knew I could feel this kind of happiness, didn't know it existed, until you. Thank you, Sam."

She was crying again. Sam brushed the intrusive tears away hurriedly as she stated, "you are _thee_ most romantic man I've ever known in my life, Jason Morgan, and you're so getting lucky tonight."

As if reading her thoughts before she'd said the words, he was already reaching under her knees to swung her up into his arms, kissing her again and walking them over to the bed where he laid them down gently, never breaking the claim he'd lain to her lips mid stride. He ran his hands down her arm, to the swell of her belly, down over her hip, round toward her mound as he deepened the kiss. His fingers found no barrier to his touch, as he brushed over her heat and moved between her lower lips to get to the jewel hidden in their folds. She was wearing nothing beneath his t-shirt, and he got even more aroused at the realization. He pushed one finger inside her, swirling it around slowly before he retreated to run slow circles over her nub, just as slowly kissing the side of her mouth, her neck, lingering at her collarbone for a sweet second, before he continued down to the neck of his t-shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes," he whispered, as he reached for the hem and hoisted the offensive t-shirt from her body. He moved off the bed at the same time, so he could discard his own binds, shedding everything in an instant, eager to get back to touching her. As he stood over her, erect and ready for her, he openly admired her naked body laying there ready for him and he loved everything about her, from the raven lochs spread out on her pillow framing her beautiful face with its expressive amber globes, to her full, perky breasts, to the swell of her pregnant belly, to the raven haired mound covering the jewel that gave him so much pleasure, to her toned, shapely legs that were rubbing against each other now, as she looked up and reached both arms out, calling him to her.

Sam ogled her husband standing by the bed, completely naked, his erection unabashed in his desire for her, and she couldn't help but compare him to the gods of Greek Mythology in that moment once again. He was gorgeous, from his short sandy blonde hair to his sparkling blue eyes that held so much love and raw passion for her, to his regal nose sitting above wicked lips that knew how to send her body into spasms, to his chiseled abs and strong legs that rivaled any work of art. Her Jason was one beautiful man and she wanted to taste him right then. She held her arms out, eager to hold him to her, and as he moved into them he leaned down and claimed her lips again, only with more hunger and demand, as his tongue didn't wait for permission but licked and plied and darted immediately inside to explore the cavity of her mouth. His tongue encircled hers and tangled wetly as their mouths created a suction from their hunger for each other, while his hands circled her breasts and kneaded softly. His head pulled away to drop ceremoniously to a waiting nipple, where he sucked softly, knowing how sensitive she got while pregnant. He used his hot tongue to wash over her nipple before he pulled it in, nibbling, widening his mouth to take in as much breast as it would hold, sucking her, while continuing to knead the other. He heard Sam moan as she ground against him hotly, and it elicited a groan of his own as he continued to suck her into submission. God, he loved her breasts. Sam always had full, perky breasts but they got so much bigger when she was pregnant and he couldn't get enough of them. He reluctantly left one breast to move his mouth over to the valley between them, where he started a wet trail leading to the other nipple, repeating his ministrations, groaning out load as he sucked it into his eager mouth to give it equal attention, before moving down towards his true destination. He stopped to leave kisses on her belly where his daughter slept, safe and sound inside his wife. "I'm sorry if I wake you princess, but daddy needs mommy right now. We love you so much." He kissed her belly again then looked up to see Sam looking down at him, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She's fine, baby. I love you Jason."

He kissed her mound as he mumbled a reply against it, "I love you, so much." Then he moved in to show her. He used his fingers to part her folds, smiling hungrily at her clit right before he latched onto it, flattening his tongue and running it up and over, sucking it into his wet mouth. Sam breathed his name, throwing her head back into the pillow, holding his head in place on her body as it drove her wild. The things he was doing to her! Jason pushed his tongue inside…in and out, in and out, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She tasted like vanilla and peaches. Sensing that she was close he replaced his skilled tongue with one finger then two, inside her, moving his mouth back and forth over her swollen clit. He could never get enough of her, could eat her and eat her forever. He sucked hungrily with his mouth before once again latching onto her clit like a dying man, biting down lightly before using his flattened tongue to soothe over the soft bite, slurping and groaning when he got the first taste of her creamy juices getting released. He began moving his fingers rapidly within, curling them as he sent them into her at a steady pace, angling to hit that spot deep within her sweetness. When he felt her muscles start to close around them he increased his pace, sucking her clit between his teeth and releasing it with a plump, only to pull it into his mouth again and run his flattened tongue over and around, around and over her tight nub. He knew the moment when he had brought her falling over the edge…she bucked against his face as the spasms rocked her body, her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled his face even more into her. Her sweet cream hit his tongue and he drank thirstily. "You taste so fucking good, Sam," he wouldn't miss a single drop. As he finished guzzling her cream he felt her body relax against the bed, her legs fell heavily from his shoulders and she released her death grip on his head. He placed one final kiss to his prized possession and moved up her body, claiming her lips to give her a taste of the creamy goodness he'd just had.

Sam tasted herself on his tongue as she ran her hands over his chest, around to his strong biceps, and she never wanted him more. His engorged member was poking into her thigh and she needed to feel him filling her up. "Put it in, Jason, please, fuck me now." She used her tongue to follow the path her fingers traveled along his chest earlier, pulling a nipple into her mouth to bite him into compliance.

Jason got the message. He resumed kissing her as he moved his fingers to her folds again, rubbing her softly, before taking hold of his erect member and stroking it between them, the rigid yet soft, wet head sending shudders through her as he moved it up and down, teasingly stopping at her hot entrance to poke in for a second before moving up to stroke her again. He looked deeply into his wife's expressive brown orbs. "Tonight is about adoring you Sam. What you want, you get, but I want to make love to you, baby." He kissed her seductively, "let me make love to you tonight." He kissed her again and smiled against her lips, "I promise I'll fuck you tomorrow."

Sam wasn't listening anymore. He was teasing her and rubbing his beautiful member just outside the boundaries of where she needed him. She couldn't believe it, her husband, man of so few words that people have often chided him about his brain damage, was talking too much! She lifted her head from the pillow, grabbing his between her hands and planted a big fat one on him, licking his lips hungrily before pushing her tongue inside his mouth to seek and suck his so hard that she took his breath away. He seemed to get the hint and kissed her back just as hungrily, moving his shaft from teasing between her folds to entering her wet, juicy core slowly, easing to give her time to adjust to his size as he inched inward a little at a time. Sam lifted her hips from the bed in an effort to take more of him, circling them to further that cause. He was groaning as he got even harder as she ground against him, pulling him deeper into her tight passage. Sam moaned as she met his slow thrusts, grinding him after each one. But he wasn't buried to the hilt in her and she wanted all of him. "Take me from behind Jason, please?" She knew he was being careful with her pregnant belly between them, but she wanted all of him, and that position will give her everything.

Jason never wanted to deny her anything ever, so as much as he didn't want to pull out of her for one single second, he eased out and helped her to turn over with her back to him, her sexy ass cheeks quickly rubbing up against his throbbing member. He didn't lose another second pushing back into her, and Sam pushed her ass all the way back now, taking him in fully this time, moaning from the satisfaction of his rigid shaft filling her up. Jason always filled her up completely, like he was made for just her. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he struggled to control himself, but she didn't want him to control it, she wanted him to give it all to her. This was hers and she wanted all of it, was burning for it. She ground her ass cheeks against his pelvis, urging him to give it to her. Jason pulled almost all the way out, then pushed all the way back in before she could protest. His strokes were consistently long and slow, and Sam found herself approaching the edge again in no time. "Ooh, Jason you feel so good, mmmmm." Jason grabbed one ass cheek and guided her hips to start moving faster back on him, as he leant down and kissed the crook of her neck. "I love you Sam, don't ever leave me baby, I love you so fucking much." He sucked on her neck below her ear, nipping her lightly, as though to brand her with his teeth, then ran his tongue over it to soothe the nip. "I love you so much," he said again, groaning into his hard thrusts. She felt so incredibly good.

Sam was almost frantic now, a delicious tightness wound in the pit of her stomach, his powerful thrusts pushing her closer to that approaching edge. "I love you too, Jason. I could never, ever leave you baby, never." She was at the edge now, perched perilously close to going over.

"You're mine Sam. Say your mine, forever." He was moving faster now as he felt himself getting closer the more her muscles tightened on him. "Say you're mine."

Sam was almost there, fireworks building behind her closed eyelids as she screamed, "I'm all yours Jason, yours forever…." As one more incredible thrust pushed her completely over the fireworks exploded into shooting sprays and she was whimpering, falling, falling into sweet ecstasy, grinding back against her husband and crying at the exquisite sensations running through her entire body. The spasms were soon out of control, as Jason continued to pound into her, using one hand on her hip to hold her back against him.

Jason couldn't hold off anymore. She was his, the most wonderful woman he had ever known loved him completely and was forever his. He reached his arm around to wrap his fingers around a glorious breast, kneading her as he pounded into her tightness, faster now, he wanted to make her scream once more. He grunted her name in her ear, "Sam, I'm…baby…" Words were suddenly lost to him as he slammed into her, thrusting one last time as he emptied his seed in rapid burst after burst, just as she was grinding her ass furiously against his pelvis, screaming his name again as he felt another round of her juices wash over his still throbbing member. Their bodies were coated with sweat as he dropped his head to her neck whispering, "I love you forever, Sam. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"This is _thee_ best Valentine's Day, Jason, I can't believe that with everything you have going on that you still thought to do all this for me right now. Thank you for loving me so completely, my life is so full with you in it." She turned her head and lifted her lips reaching for his, eyes teary once again. He met her halfway, kissing her gingerly, sucking at her bottom lip so, so softly. She continued, her voice shaking with emphasis, "I had to live three years without you when I thought you were lost to me forever, and aside from when I lost Lila and thought I had lost Danny too, it was the most painful time in my life." She chuckled dryly, "and that's saying a lot because my life has seen more than its fair share of pain." Her eyes sought his soulfully, "I could never survive that again Jason."

He claimed her lips again, kissing her long and soft before he raised his head to look into her eyes, his fingers stroking her belly slowly as he replied, "You don't have to, Sam. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He kissed her again and pulled her body closer to him so he could spoon her tightly as they both laid their heads on the pillow. "I was a fool to leave you and Danny that night, but Sam I want you to know that every waking moment that I spent at Crichton Clarke was working my way back to you. You and Danny were all I thought about, how I was an idiot from the moment I thought he was that freak's, to the night I stupidly left our bed on your first night home." He nuzzled her hair, "I want you to know that I regret it all Sam. I'm so ashamed that when I first found out who I was, instead of facing it, instead of working with everything in me to remember you and Danny, I cowardly chose to back away from my life and put another woman before you, _again_. I'm so sorry for all of it Sam, and if it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up to you, I swear I will." He ended by burying his face in her hair, inhaling her Jasmine shampoo, before he kissed her on the head.

Sam pulled his protective arms tighter around her. "Jason, you don't have anything to apologize or be forgiven for. You were lost and confused when you first came back, and people who were supposed to love and support you used that to their advantage." She stroked his hand absentmindedly. "You didn't know me, didn't remember our life together, and the night you disappeared, you were trying to help a friend." She bent her head so she could kiss his hand clasping her breast. "It's who you are baby, and I wouldn't change a single, solitary thing about you. Your heart is huge, and all I need is the place you've carved out in it for me and our children." She kissed his hand again and snuggled back even more into his chest.

"But I do have something to apologize for, Sam, I have _a lot_ to apologize for. I treated our love like it was nothing, like you weren't the reason I'm able to get up in the mornings. Even after you'd spent months telling Jake Doe about your husband and how you'd loved each other, I stubbornly closed myself off to finding out about my life and about how much you and Danny meant to me. I knew how much you wanted to have him back, yet when I found out I was him I acted as if all I cared about was her and her children." He raised himself up to look over her shoulder at her beautiful moonlit face, as he tried to make sure that she heard him clearly. "I know that's how it seemed, Sam, but it was just that I had made so many promises to those boys, and they needed me, whereas you and Danny didn't seem to anymore. You had finally made peace with me being gone and you were engaged and happy with a family that you loved, and you and our son had a new life that would keep you out of danger and away from my past. I thought that by allowing us to continue to lead separate lives that I was doing what was best for everyone, _especially_ you and Danny, but now I see that I acted like a jackass, and it wasn't the first time." He was tormented by memories of what he'd put her through and he once again wanted to drop to his knees and thank God that she'd been strong and loyal enough to have always stuck by him through _everything_. She _never_ gave up on them and he knew that it was because of her that his life was bright, and light, and filled with unimaginable love. He knew his life would've been misery without Sam, he'd proven that to himself when he'd foolishly tried to live without her before. He bent his head to rub his forehead back and forth in her hair, "I've always thrown a lot at you and expected you to accept it, and you did - without complaint, you always did but I promise you don't have to anymore, Sam. You and my children are the most important things in my life and I'll never again let you feel as though you're not. You mean everything to me, _everything_." He kissed her hair again, his voice getting ragged and thick in his throat when he thought of how he could've been forced to live without her. "You've always fought for us, Sam, and I'm so grateful that you didn't give up this time either. You are my only Valentine, and I want you to know that to this day, I have never loved _anyone,_ as much as I love you, and I always will."

Sam couldn't stop the smile that sprung from the core of her very full heart outward to her very thoroughly kissed lips, and as she drifted off to sleep snug in her husband's arms, bathed in soft moonlight streaming in from the window, Jason would've been proud to know that he'd accomplished his goal that night of leaving his love feeling spent, sated, blissfully contented, and more loved than she'd been in her entire life! With the love of her life by her side the world could throw whatever it wanted at her…she had her own personal dragon slayer and she was where she always felt safest, where she'd always, always be…wrapped up in his ever loving arms.


End file.
